Space shuttle missions
This was a list of missions for the space shuttle program in the 20th and 21st centuries for NASA. On these missions, the shuttles were used for delivering satellites into Earth orbit for geophysical studies and for national defense, for resupplying the International Space Station, and for studying the Human body in microgravity. Each of these missions was given the acronym STS ("Space Transportation System") and a specific number by NASA. Early shuttle missions had a capital letter after the number. Each of the mission insignias were designed by the mission crews and were approved by NASA. The insignias were designed with a theme appropriate for each mission. The last names of the astronauts were placed on each insignia. In 2063, the mission insignias for STS-41G, STS-51L, and STS-33 were displayed in a bar in Bozeman, Montana. ( ) In 2143, the mission insignias for STS-51C, STS-26, STS-36, STS-39, STS-49, STS-52, STS-54, STS-96, and STS-107 in the 602 Club on Earth. ( ) STS-41G STS 41G was crewed by Robert Crippen, Marc Garneau of Canada, David Leestma, Jon McBride, Sally Ride, Paul D. Scully-Power, and Kathryn Dwyer Sullivan. :The shuttle for this mission was the ''Challenger. This was the first time that a shuttle was staffed with seven crew members, and the first time a crew was equipped with an IMAX camera for documentary film making. For further information, see .'' STS-51C STS-51C was crewed by James Buchli, Ken Mattingly, Ellison Onizuka, Gary Payton, and Loren Shriver. :The shuttle for this mission was the ''Discovery. This was the first mission for the Department of Defense. For further information, see .'' STS-51L STS-51L was crewed Gregory Jarvis, Christa McAuliffe, Ronald McNair, Ellison Onizuka, Judith Resnick, Dick Scobee, and Michael J. Smith. :The shuttle for this mission was the ''Challenger. This mission was selected for the Teacher in Space Project, or TISP, initiated at the request of President Ronald Reagan. (The insignia for the TISP was, also, displayed in the 602 Club.) The mission was not completed for the space shuttle was destroyed on take-off with the loss of the crew. For further information, see and .'' STS-26 STS-26) was crewed by Richard O. Covey, Frederick Hauck, David C. Hilmers, John M. Lounge, and George Nelson. :The shuttle for this mission was the "Discovery". This mission was the first in the Space Shuttle program following the loss of the ''Challenger two years before. For further information, see .'' STS-33 STS-33 was crewed by John E. Blaha, Sonny Carter, Frederick D. Gregory, Story Musgrave, and Kathryn C. Thornton. :The shuttle for this mission was the ''Discovery. For further information, see .'' STS-36 STS-36 was crewed by John Casper, John Oliver Creighton, David Hilmers, Richard Mullane, and Pierre J. Thout. :The shuttle for this mission was the ''Atlantis. For information, see .'' STS-39 STS-39 (was crewed by Guoin Bluford, Michael Coats, L. Blaine Hammond, Gregory J. Harbaugh, Richard Hieb, David R. McMonagle, and Charles L. Veach. :The shuttle for this mission was the ''Discovery. For further information, see .'' STS-49 STS-49 was a mission assigned to the space shuttle Endeavour (OV-105). Endeavour was crewed by Thomas Akers, Daniel Brandenstein, Kevin P. Chilton, Richard Hieb, Bruce E. Melnick, Pierre J. Thout, and Kathryn C. Thornton. :The ''Endeavour, a replacement for the shuttle Challenger, first flew on this mission. The satellite Intelsat VI was repaired by a three-man EVA team. For further information, see .'' STS-52 STS-52 was crewed by Michael A. Baker, Tamara E. Jernigan, Charles V. Leach, Steven MacLean, William Shepherd, and Jim Wetherbee, :The shuttle for this mission was the ''Columbia. For further information, see '' STS-54 STS-54 was crewed by John Casper, Gregory J. Harbaugh, Susan J. Helms, Donald R. McMonagle, and Mario Runco, Jr.. :The shuttle for this mission was the ''Endeavour. For further information, see .'' STS-96 STS-96 was crewed by Daniel T. Barry, Richard Douglas Husband, Tamara E. Jernigan, Kent Rominger, Ellen Ochoa, Julie Payette, and Valerie Tokarev of Russia. :The shuttle for this mission was the ''Discovery. This was a resupply mission for the International Space Station. For further information, see .'' STS-107 STS-107 was crewed by Michael Phillip Anderson, David McDowell Brown, Kalpana Chawla, Laurel Clark, Richard Douglas Husband, William Cameron McCool, and Ilan Ramon of Israel. :The shuttle for this mission was the ''Columbia. The crew performed microgravity experiments during their stay in space. On reentry, the Columbia was destroyed when the hull breached. There were no survivors. For further information, see and .'' Background Footage of STS-101 was seen in the opening credits of Star Trek: Enterprise. None of these insignias were identified in the episode. Identification came from Wikipedia and other online resources. Apocrypha The first mission of the space shuttle program, STS-1, by the Columbia was included in the Star Trek Chronology. fr:Programme Space Shuttle Category:Missions and expeditions